


I Think I Saw a Porno Like This Once

by bekkis



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekkis/pseuds/bekkis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uh, sexy times at the gym? There's no plot here, so don't try to find one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Saw a Porno Like This Once

The official line is they met through a friend of a friend at a party.

What actually happens, is fucking Zach picks him up at the _gym_. Of all places.

He's sweaty and gross, and he hasn't shaved, so Chris looks pretty damn disgusting when he's done with his trainer for the day. He knows, vaguely, that Zachary has the appointment after most of his sessions, but he's never actually seen the guy. There's nothing special about today, except it seems like Zach got off filming early, already wearing shorts and a ratty t-shirt. They bump into each other as Chris is leaving, too busy wiping his face with a towel to pay attention where he's walking.

"Whoa…" Strong hands grab his arms and Chris looks up and freezes, because _damn_.

"Sorry!" Chris says, taking a step back, and Zach just gives him a warm smile and lets go of his arm.

"Not a problem. Really." Chris can feel his face flush, like he's a fucking teenager or something, and Zach just grins bigger. "Hey, you're Chris, right?" He nods and wipes the sweat off his face again, grimacing. Damn, this guy. With the dark eyes and the borderline dorky hair, and a giant grin on his face.

"Sorry man, I must reek." Chris grimaces again and Zach laughs, his grin getting bigger and Chris can't help but smile back.

"Just a little." Zach pushes the hair out of his face and looks over Chris' shoulder. "I gotta…"

"Yea yea, sorry." Chris moves out of the way and Zach turns to look at him.

"See you around." He waves at Chris, before walking into the room, door closing behind him. Chris lets out a slow breath before hitting himself on the forehead.

***

He takes longer in the shower than he means to, and by the time he gets out, towel wrapped around his waist, Zach's done with his workout too. They both stop as soon as they see each other.

_Fucking hell._

Chris's mouth is suddenly dry. He laughs nervously and Zach breaks into one of his big grins and Chris is already addicted to his fucking mouth. Zach takes a few steps forward and he's almost towering over Chris. He's sweaty and smells kind of disgusting, but Chris still wants to push him against the nearest wall.

Zach's practically flush against in him the next moment and Chris swallows, tightening the hold on his towel. Zach's mouth is inches away from his, and Chris can't help himself and pushes his mouth against Zach's desperately. Zach grabs his arms and presses him against the wall and Chris groans when his back hits, his hand still clutching the towel. Zach's mouth feels so good against his, demanding and so fucking hot, and Chris groans, slides one hand up into Zach's hair and pulls him closer.

"Lose the towel," Zach says against his mouth, and Chris grins. He lifts his other hand, towel falling away and slides along Zach's neck, pulling Zach flush against him. He feels so fucking good.

"Better?"

Zach nods and grinds against him, and Chris can feel him hard against his leg. Chris is rock hard, dick jutting out, red and leaking. Zach moans and reaches down to wrap a hand around his dick and Chris groans into his mouth.

"Fuck." Zach laughs a little, stroking him slow and teasing. Chris thrusts into his fist, mouths along Zach's neck and licking the sweat on his skin. Zach groans and suddenly, Chris is pressed against the tile, dick rubbing against the wall. Zach is pressed against his back, can feel his dick against his ass and Chris moans again.

Zach pants against his neck as he rubs his dick along Chris's ass, stroking Chris off with one hand. Chris reaches back and grabs Zach's ass. Zach mouths along his neck, the stubble on his face scratching his skin and Chris fucking loves it.

"Fuck yea." He can feel Zach grinning against his neck and his hand strokes him hard, twisting at the top and spreading precome down. Chris thrusts into his hand, dick leaking and he's so fucking close. Zach drifts his other hand down to play with his balls, rolling them in his hand. Chris widens his legs and groans. Zach's rubbing against his ass, fast and sloppy and Chris is pressing back, fucking into Zach's fist.  
Zach bites at his shoulder and twists his hand just fucking right, and Chris is coming everywhere, getting come all over Zach's hand and the wall. He groans, resting his forehead against the tile. Zach thrusts a few more times before he comes too. Chris wants to get to his knees, lick his dick clean, but he just stands there and tries to get his breathing under control.

Zach finally steps back and Chris turns around.

He looks a little smug.

Chris can't help but grin back and picks his towel up, wiping himself off. Zach leans down and kisses him again, tongue sliding against his and _fuck_, he's so good at that.

It's a little awkward, when they're officially introduced a few days later.

"So you're auditioning for the new Star Trek?" Zach asks, and takes a sip of his beer.

"Thought I'd try, yea." Chris shrugs, knows it's probably a long shot, but what the fuck, it's James Fucking Kirk.

"Awesome man, good luck." Zach hits his arm and grins, before walking away, and Chris feels a pull in the pit of his stomach and can't help but grin back.

He may or may not greet Zach as Mr. Spock at the gym later that week. He may or may not feel a shiver go through him when Zach calls him Captain in return.


End file.
